


Thief's Conquest

by TheCartoonusMaximus



Series: Tendershipping Week 2020 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bakura is a prisoner, M/M, Ryou is a Egyptian prison driver, also Ryou's dad has the worst timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCartoonusMaximus/pseuds/TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: A captured thief is driven across the desert sands toward the capital city.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship, gemshipping - Relationship
Series: Tendershipping Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tendershipping Week 2020





	Thief's Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: forced kissing, implied rape, horny teen daydreams, teen sexcapades
> 
> word count: 1,706
> 
> written on: July 9, 2020
> 
> prompt 5: "Chains"

  
  


The prisoner was driven hard across the desert sands. Too hard, the driver supposed as he watched his captive's knees buckle. Within seconds, the captured thief had fallen to his knees, his face pressing into the sandy ground beneath him in exhaustion. Sweat beaded on his scalp, and his chains clinked together with his every move.

“Water,” the prisoner begged. He'd been walking for hours under the merciless sun's rays, with no liquid for his throat and no covering for his head. Slowly, he began to lift his shaggy mop of gray hair, lavender eyes gazing up at the driver, lips parting to plead anew. “... Please? ... I need water...”

The driver scoffed, a sneer on his lips, disdain covering his pale face. “Don't bother degrading yourself any further, thief. You are nothing more than a common criminal, and you aren't worthy of any such pleasantries. Now,” he gave a harsh tug on the thief's chains, nearly choking the man. “Get. Up!”

The thief looked up at him, and the driver could see a spark of anger and a promise of rebellion in the thief's eyes.

“I believe you'll find I'm _much_ more than a common criminal,” the thief hissed. He growled in his throat, like a leopard sizing up an antelope. Gradually, he rose back to a standing position, his gaze never wavering from the driver's face.

“I have spoken with the dead and made pacts with demons,” the thief continued, contempt dripping from his lips with every syllable. “I _will_ destroy you, so be sure of that. I will go to the palace, where I'll cut the pharaoh's throat as he lies in bed, and then I'll kill his worthless prince son! I'll bring your entire country to its knees – the great, proud nation of Egypt! - and it will become little more than dust in the wind, just like my own land has become!”

The driver rolled his eyes at his prisoner's boasting, uninterested. “Whatever.”

He gave the chains another harsh tug, causing the thief to stumble forward.

“Let's get to the palace, then,” he sneered. “You can carry out your plan there... you know, in the five minutes you'll be given before you're judged and executed.”

The thief gave a meaningful look. “I can get a lot done in five minutes.”

“Besides,” the driver added. “You're already too late.”

“... For what?”

“You can't murder the king.” The driver half turned around, casting the thief a mild look. “He's already dead.”

The thief froze, his entire body going tense. “... You lie!”

“Not at all!” The driver would have laughed if such an act hadn't been blasphemous – the pharaoh was a god now, and one ought never to laugh at the fate of their gods. “He died two days ago! If you're lucky, you might get to see his funeral procession before you are executed!”

At first, he thought the thief was frozen in shock, and maybe he was for a moment, but a closer inspection told the driver that his captive was trembling with rage.

“He wasn't _supposed_ to die!” the thief roared, straining at his chains like a wild dog. “ _I_ was supposed to kill him! Vengeance was supposed to be _mine_! How can I avenge my village if the man responsible is dead?!”

There was a strange wetness in his eyes. If the driver didn't know better, he may have thought his prisoner was crying.

“It can never be finished,” the thief said lowly, his voice little more than a whisper. “Their souls can never be put to rest.”

The driver felt a stab of pity in his heart. His grip on the chain slackened, and he felt himself reach for the thief.

The thief's eyes snapped back to him, a fire lit anew in them. His lips curled back, baring his mangled teeth, and a low growl emanated from his throat.

“I may not be able to kill the pharaoh,” the thief hissed. “But I can still kill _you_.”

He moved forward suddenly, intending to headbutt the driver, but the driver was too fast, his nimble legs allowing him to dodge out of the way. Turning back, the driver brandished his sword, sneering with disgust at the thief.

“You forget your place, thief,” the driver spat. He punctuated his sentence by pulling on the end of the chain that connected the two of them. “ _In chains!_ ”

“Oh?” the thief snarled back. Spinning his body, he kicked at the driver, forcing him to dodge. The thief's foot connected with the hilt of the driver's sword, sending the blade through the air. It landed harmlessly in the sand, just out of reach.

The driver made a dash for his sword, but was too slow this time. The thief pulled on the chains, making a large loop of the metallic rope and throwing it around the driver's shoulders. He pulled the chains taut around the driver's arms, pressing against him from behind and forcing him to keep still.

The thief moved his face close to the driver's ear, smirking. “Do you know something? You have a very pretty face...”

Scowling, the driver turned to look at the criminal, his face heating with rage and hatred.

The thief licked his lips. “Hmmm...  _Very_ pretty indeed!”

His face moved closer, and then his lips were on the driver's, kissing him forcefully. His tongue invaded the driver's mouth, leaving the paler man with no leverage and no dignity.

The driver panted heavily, gasping for breath when the thief's kiss finally ended. The thief laughed behind him, the sound full of mockery.

“You know, I think I've changed my mind about you,” the thief remarked. He chuckled in amusement when the driver glared up at him. “I think I _won't_ kill you after all. Instead, I'm going to take you with me! So then, after I've destroyed your nation, killed your beloved prince, and toppled over every statue and artwork of your gods...”

He leaned in closer, his eyes taking up all of the driver's vision, and his breathe filling the driver's nostrils. His voice lowered, and his eyes were half-lidded as he spoke. “You will be the sole survivor of your people, and you will be nothing more than my  _toy_ , kept only for my amusement, just as long as I see fit.”

The matter of fact way in which he spoke caused a shiver to run up the driver's spine. For the first time since his training, the driver felt actual  _fear_ , afraid of what this mad man may do to him.

The thief pushed the driver over then, forcing him to the ground before climbing on top of him. He licked his lips again, like a hungry wildcat preparing for its meal.

“But first... I think you and I should get to know each other a little better, wouldn't you agree?”

The thief's face came down, trapping the driver in another kiss. His hands were roaming around the driver's body, ignoring his protests, touching in places where they shouldn't have been –

“ _Ryou!”_

***

The sudden call brought the bearer of the Millennium Ring out of his reverie, forcing him back into reality. The Egyptian desert sands faded away from his mind, replaced with the sight of his apartment bedroom and the sounds of Domino's evening traffic. He jolted upright from where he had been lying on his bed, the Ring clutched firmly in his hands.

“Ryou, I'm home!”

“Oh!” Ryou inhaled and exhaled quickly, trying to cool off his red face, hoping it didn't sound too obvious what he had been up to. “... So soon?!”

“Yes, unfortunately...” He heard the sound of his father setting his stuff down in the living room, his voice fading slightly as he went into the kitchen. “It turns out that Kenjiro was just lying to get me to go with somewhere with him – they didn't have anything that I wanted to see...”

Ryou tuned out his father, focusing instead on wiping the sweat from his brow and trying to relax his body. There was still a tell-tale tent at the waistline of his pants and he didn't want it be seen if his father were to come into his room to talk to him. Frowning, Ryou held his pillow in front of him, using it to shield his body. He shoved his face into the pillow in frustration, trying to slow his breathing.

The Spirit of the Ring faded into view beside him, a deep frown settled across his features.

“ _Just when we were getting to the good part!”_ the Spirit whined, a growling undertone to his words. After a moment, he flashed Ryou a wicked grin. _“I have to say... you make an_ excellent _prison driver! I'm surprised – I didn't think you had in in you!”_

“Be quiet, you!” Ryou hissed, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice regardless of how muffled the pillow made him sound.

“Hm? Did you say something, Ryou?”

“Nothing, Dad!” The young man lowered his voice, muttering to himself. “You just came home an hour earlier than you were supposed to and cut my private time short...!”

The Spirit patted Ryou on the head as if he were consoling a puppy.  _“Oh, poor frustrated little baby boy. Don't worry – we can play Thief's Conquest again some other time!”_

Ryou glared at the grinning Spirit, not bothering to respond. His good time had been interrupted and now he was in a mood.

The Spirit gentled his hand, trailing his ghostly fingers through Ryou's hair and down the teen's cheek, finally cupping his hand under Ryou's chin. He gazed down at the teen thoughtfully.

“ _You know...”_ he said after a moment. _“You could always rewrite the story.”_

“... How so?”

The Spirit's lips twisted into something like a smile, but full of hunger and desire. _“You could turn it into the Driver's Conquest instead.”_

Ryou blinked in surprise and bit his lower lip before casting the Spirit a wicked grin of his own. “... We'll talk about it later.”

  
  


  
  



End file.
